Integration
WAILA WAILA is fully supported. Additional features, provided that they are reasonable, are simply a request away. *Unstable Stone blocks identify as the block they look like (for instance, fractured stone views as "unstable" not "fractured" for the top and bottom faces). *The windmill displays its power level *Thermometers and hydrometers (when placed in item frames) display more accurate readouts (including what crop they are linked to, if any). *Animals will display how old they are (baby, young, adult, etc.) Various Ore Mods * Tiny dusts combine into large dusts Mekanism * Tin, Copper, and Osmium replaced * Enrichment Chamber recipes for vanilla and Mekanism metals Metallurgy * Tin, copper, and silver replaced * Crusher recipes added for vanilla and Metallurgy metals Thermal Expansion * All TE ores (tin, copper, silver, nickel) replaced * TE smelting recipes for vanilla and TE metals * TE pulverizer recipes ReactorCraft *Some ReactorCraft ores are tracked and flowers planted, although no ores blocks are replaced. Tracked, but not Replaced Ores List These ores will be tracked and flowers spawned on the surface, but retain their originating mod's block and item forms. * Aluminium * Zinc * Flourite * Pitchblend (uses existing Uranium flower, primrose) * Cadmium * Thorium RotaryCraft If it works through the OreDict then it works. Otherwise it does not. I refuse to support an API that makes major modifications that breaks RR every time it updates. Chisel The 1.8 stones added by Chisel are supported the same way as with Gany's Surface. Gany's Integration Harder Underground supports integration with Gany's Surface. All the 1.8 stones are replaced with unstable variants. Harder Wildlife supports integration with all crops added by both Gany's Surface and Gany's Nether, supplying optimal growing condition details for each. Note: Nether biomes have their temperature adjusted upwards from Minecraft's original 2.0 MCU to 3.0 MCU base, differentiating it from desert biomes (which are also adjusted downwards). Nether biomes also have their rainfall lowered from Minecraft's original 0.0 to -2.0, making them so hot and dry as to cause instant evaporation. Crops native to these conditions thrive this way. Industrial Craft Harder Ores supports integration with Industrial Craft, adding all IC2 ores (except silver, due to the fact that it basically has no purpose) and allowing nuggets to be ground in the macerator, producing crushed ore (IC2 native items). All ore blocks also correctly interact with the mining laser, requiring laser pluses to break each meta-level of the block before being fully destroyed (dropping all nuggets in the process), just as if they had been mined out with a pickaxe. Ore blocks are not correctly mined with the Miner and Advanced Miner (unless using Silk Touch) due to the way automated harvesters work; you will only receive the amount of raw ore as if it was harvested once. This stems from an underlying way that these machines operate that I am unable to work around. BuildCraft Same applies to the BC quarry as the IC2 mining machines. Forestry Integration Forestry trees and saplings are recognized by Harder Wildlife, auto-planting the saplings and aging the trees. Ores (copper and tin) replaced. HarvestCraft Harder Wildlife supports integration with all crops added by HarvestCraft (all farm plans and bushes). Each one has its own set of offsets, though with 56 plants, they are not yet listed here. Category:Mod Compatibility